Ninjago Trilogy of Technology 1 Dawn of the Digi
Ninjago Trilogy of Technology 1: Dawn of the Digi Chapter 1: You Must Have Received My Message The day was like any other. We wake up, train for the day, do a city patrol and rebuild the Destiny’s Bounty, again. This time we took precautions and coated it with a few layers of metal but it won’t sink on the water and can fly properly. Now I know the real reason you’re here is because you want me to get on with the story. We heard a beeping coming from the computer (that system is for a new message) and it was from Cyrus Borg. “Ninja *static* quickly *static* urgent!” He said. We couldn’t make out much of what he said because the screen was glitchy. We ran to the vehicle bay as fast as possible and we flew all the way extra fast. When we arrived there were robot’s all over tugging on Borg. “Thank heavens you ninja are here. You must have Received my message.” He said. “What no we came for the new borgpad release.” Jay said jokingly. “Of course we received the message.” Just then the robots noticed us, dropped Borg and started attacking us. They started shooting but luckily a shield of some kind saved us along with Borg. Then Borg activated the kill switch.“The reason I called you all here is all the computer systems.” Borg said wiping dust off his shoulder.” “YOU HAD A KILL SWITCH!?” Jay shouted. “THOSE THINGS ALMOST KILLED US!” “Well of course I did. If I didn’t exaggerate then you would have never came. Also I could others. Like members of the council from that one area that keeps fortified at all times and away from you ninja. Their whole civilization is technology.” Borg said. “You mean Sokanheim?” Jay asked. “Yes. That place. They kept away from us until terrible things happened and they had no choice but to finally join us.” He announced “So what’s the reason we were called?” Kai asked. “It has to do with the *cough* Digiverse *Cough*.” “You mean the place where the Overlord hid?” Nya asked. “Yes that wretched land.” “What’s the Digiverse?” I asked. “You don’t remember because you were having your power drained by the Overlord.” Wu Claimed. “Oh yeah. That happened.” I said. “So what about the Digiverse? I asked “There’s a new virus that has hacked our systems causing everything to go haywire. The Digiverse is technically a Realm that I invented. The new virus seems to be taking advantage of my mistakes by making the world that I didn’t finish programming for the Overlord came to life in the systems of the Digiverse.” Borg explained. “Anyways here is the Council leader of Sokenheem-” “It’s SokenHEIM not heem.” A voice explained. “And I’m the leader of the council; Ashka. As ruler of the Council I also control Sokenheim. The rest of the council stayed to protect Sokenheim.” Ashka explained “Here are who you’ll be working with; Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Cole, Zane, Jay, Wu and Misako. And I believe you are familiar with The Elemental Masters; Griffin Turner, Karlof, Neuro, Paleman, Shade, Tox and Skylor.” Borg had explained. He then pressed a button and a few chairs rose from the ground all which would send our subconscious into the Digiverse. And then we were about to send our minds onto the Digiverse when we saw a huge glitch on the computer’s and we saw an overview of the Digiverse. All that blue became purple and we saw a huge amount of disturbances on the monitor. “The monitor is showing some sort of infections of sorts. You must enter the Digiverse NOW!” Borg had shouted. And in an instant we ran and sent our subconscious in and then we felt a bit dizzy once we arrived. And we looked at each other and had these weird outfits. “Welcome to the Digiverse.” (Jurassic park music plays) Jay said jokingly. As we walked around we heard some strange walking sounds and saw armies of weird people in digital armor. And they were coming this way and every step got louder and louder. “Everyone get DOWN!” I shout whispered to everyone. “Who’s there?” A masked warrior asked as the warrior started moving closer and faster than the others. That warrior was the leader of them. “Aha. We found you. You’re coming with us wanted criminal. “Okay, okay I surrender.” A guy said as he walked out of hiding and he removed his mask. It was Ronin. “Ronin get over here!” I shout whispered to him. “Huh? On second thoughts… PSYCHE!” He said and he ran to us and he told us everything. “I came here a week ago after Borg sent me in. I was in another room.” Ronin said. “And now we RUN!” Ronin shouted as the warriors ran towards us. “Stop criminals! You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal against the rule of Lord Cyberus of the Digital World!” The masked leader shouted. “What did you steal this time Ronin?!” We all shouted in unison. “It’s the core processor of a giant airship. And then it deactivated. But I did good because I was being arrested on it and the airship hacks the technology so a thank you would be appreciated.” “Thank you for making US criminals.” Nya said. “You’re welcome. You see this girl ninja appreciates me.” Ronin said. “She was being sarcastic. And she hates being called the girl ninja” Kai said out of breath. “Guys the inhabitants of this digital world seem to all be chasing us!” Zane said “And they have some sort of weapons made of pure digital power and... Huh? Guys it seems we have stumbled upon some sort of vehicle bay with no current power source. Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Stories